Les Yeux Bleus vont aux Cieux
by Prusse
Summary: Quelque chose d'étrange se passe avec France, et en toute naïveté, Amérique veut trouver quoi... TRADUCTION. Ce n'est PAS du FrUS.


**Auteur : ArchangelUnmei**

**Traductrice :** Prusse

**Disclaimer : **Ce texte appartient à ArchangelUnmei et les persos sont à Hidekaz ! Moi, je ne fais que traduire, ce qui est déjà bien !

**Warning : **Dark fic, thème dérangeant.

**Pairing/Characters : **Pas de couple, centré sur France et Amérique, apparition de Prusse, Angleterre et Espagne.

**Contexte : **Révolution Française.

**Note de la traductrice : **Je me suis permise d'utiliser parfois le nom humain d'Amérique, j'aime pas les répétitions et vu qu'il revenait souvent... Ah ! Et je n'ai pas demandé l'autorisation à l'auteur pour traduire ce texte tout simplement car il m'est impossible de la joindre... J'espère juste qu'elle m'en voudra pas trop si elle tombe un jour sur ce texte...

**Résumé : **Quelque chose semble étrange avec France, et en tout naïveté, Amérique veut trouver de quoi il s'agit.

* * *

><p><strong>Les Yeux Bleus Vont Aux Cieux<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Les Nations chuchotaient entre elles.<em>

_« Sois prudent, » murmuraient-elles, se penchant l'une vers l'autre l'œil aux aguets, sur leurs gardes._

_« Sois prudent, il est devenu fou. »_

_Elles firent passer l'information au travers des frontières et le long des rivières, la rumeur voyageant tel un colis soigneusement empaqueté qu'on passait d'une Nation à une autre._

_« Il est fou, il est fou, il est fou... »_

Amérique était excité. Tellement excité qu'il ne pouvait rester assis (pas que ce soit un fait inhabituel chez lui). Il était debout sur la proue du bateau, observant l'horizon impatiemment en attente de voir une terre. Le voyage avait été long et difficile, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il était englué par la vanité, ne s'occupant que du fait que ce serait la première fois qu'il foulerait le sol Européen en tant que nation indépendante. _Il_ s'était battu, et _il_ avait gagné sa liberté, et il n'allait pas laisser qui que ce soit de ces aristocrates du Vieux Continent l'oublier. Alors contre l'avis de son président, il était venu.

L'Europe n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait, n'était pas comme dans ses souvenirs lorsqu'il y était venu avec Angleterre. Mais, il était vraiment jeune à cette époque-là, et maintenant il était un homme, alors c'était évident que ce serait différent, pensa-t-il. C'était plus sale que ce dont il se souvenait, les gens étaient plus solennels.

Dans un rare moment de perspicacité, Alfred se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer en Europe alors qu'il était occupé sur ses propres terres.

Quand il arriva, les Nations l'accueillirent toutes. Amérique se sentit grand, comme s'il faisait deux mètres de haut, il était enfin traité comme un égal ! C'était ce qu'il avait voulu, ce pour quoi il s'était battu contre Angleterre : la chance d'être sa propre Nation, indépendante et adulte.

Angleterre n'était pas venu, et de toute façon, Alfred n'aurait pas voulu qu'il vienne ici.

La jeune Nation était tellement prise par son émerveillement qu'elle ne remarqua pas à quel point l'atmosphère semblait tendue, combien les Nations Européennes faisaient des messes basses entre elles, semblant marcher sur des œufs comme si au moindre faux pas quelque chose allait se briser. Amérique était le point de lumière discordant dans la salle sombre, riant et buvant du champagne, totalement inconscient.

Au milieu de la soirée, Amérique se retrouva à côté de Prusse, à observer France essayer d'inviter à danser une Belgique au sourire crispé.

— Pourquoi France porte un ruban autour du cou ? demanda Alfred sans réfléchir, trop occupé à regarder le blond en question pour voir le sourire de Prusse se figer et sa main se baisser pour reposer de manière protectrice sur la tête du petit Allemagne, l'enfant dormant contre les jambes de son frère.

— …C'est la nouvelle mode Française en ce moment » finit par dire Prusse, rivant lui aussi ses yeux sur France. « Ne va pas l'embêter avec ça. »

Amérique cligna des yeux et se tourna pour fixer le Prussien, se demandant pourquoi il lui disait ça, mais Prusse préféra prendre Allemagne dans ses bras, disant qu'il était l'heure pour les jeunes Nations d'aller au lit. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil à Amérique en disant cela, et le jeune homme sentit ses poils se hérisser de colère sous l'insinuation. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était plus jeune que la plupart de l'Europe que ça faisait de lui un enfant. Il avait passé les trente dernières années à le prouver. Sur le moment, France et ses modes étranges furent chassées loin de son esprit.

Mais alors que les heures filaient et que la nuit s'étendait, il se surprit à dévier à nouveau son regard sur France. France qui avait une veste faite de brocart et des bas de soies, qui avait un sourire craquelé et des yeux aussi froids que de la glace. Quelque chose d'étrange émanait de lui, quelque chose en rapport avec ce ruban écarlate noué autour de son cou, mais Amérique ne saurait dire quoi exactement, qu'importe à quel point il essayait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de France qu'il l'avait été d'Angleterre, mais il pensait connaître l'autre homme plutôt bien. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'étrange.

Et s'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, alors Amérique ferait de son mieux pour découvrir quoi. En commençant par faire quelque chose qui raviverait France, et les autres aussi, quelque chose qui ramènerait le sourire sur leurs visages.

Il attendit jusqu'à ce que France soit en grande discussion avec Portugal, ne remarquant pas que le sourire du grand blond ressemblait au bordure d'un verre de vin brisé, ou comme Portugal sembla se tendre quand France prit sa main pour y apposer un baiser. Il se glissa derrière lui, et alors que France se redressait et s'apprêtait à parler à Portugal, Amérique atteignit sa cible et d'un mouvement adroit des doigts défit le nœud sur la nuque du français. Un petit coup de poignet et le ruban fut déroulé et Amérique sourit, certain que dans quelques secondes tout le monde rirait devant l'habile et l'impertinent américain qui osait voler la dernière mode de France.

Mais il n'y eut aucun rire.

A la place, la pièce sombra dans un silence sinistre, comme ceux que l'on trouve sur les champs de batailles quand il ne restait plus que des cadavres et des spectres. D'abord, Alfred ne compris pas pourquoi, son sourire se fanant sous la confusion.

Il y avait toujours une fine ligne carmine, comme une traînée d'encre, qui parcourait le cou de France.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au ruban qu'il tenait dans sa main, confus, toujours debout derrière le dos de France, incapable de voir son expression. Les yeux écarquillés de Portugal, la façon dont il avait blêmi, tremblait et se fit le signe de croix étaient les seuls indices qui laissaient penser à Amérique que quelque chose n'allait vraiment, vraiment pas avant que les épaules de Francis furent prises d'une secousse, sa colonne vertébrale se raidissant alors que sa tête chuta dans les bras de l'américain.

Amérique la rattrapa par réflexe, son esprit n'ayant pas encore enregistré ce qu'il se passait. Il sentit le poids peser dans ses bras, le resserra contre lui et alors seulement, il baissa le regard.

Des yeux bleus rencontrèrent leurs semblables, ceux de France embrumés par une opacité qu'Amérique avait vu tant de fois dans ceux des soldats durant la guerre, et il se sentit brusquement étourdi, l'estomac noué. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage de France, du fait évident – atroce – que _France savait ce qu'il se passait car il était en train de sourire narquoisement, sa tête dans les bras d'Amérique_.

Alfred voulut la lâcher, faire quelque chose, quoi que ce soit qui pourrait le sortir d'ici, mais il était comme pétrifié, ses bottes collaient au sol de marbre, sa colonne vertébrale remplacée par une barre raide qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir. Il nota faiblement, quelque part dans son esprit, qu'il n'y avait pas de sang, mais que France pourrissait alors qu'il le regardait, ses yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites, s'assombrissant, tandis que ses joues se creusaient, ses lèvres se tordant dans ce qui devait être un rire amer sauf qu'il n'avait pas de poumons pour expirer de l'air.

Amérique resta debout pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité, paralysé, combattant l'envie de tout lâcher, de s'enfuir, incapable de se décrocher des yeux presque morts de France. Personne dans la pièce n'émit un bruit, la salle entière aussi paralysée que l'était Alfred. Le corps du français ne tomba pas, le cou vide et anémié attirant l'attention comme le ferait un phare, comme si quelqu'un l'avait figé dans le temps lorsque sa tête avait roulé de ses épaules.

Mais ce ne fut qu'une minute plus tard qu'Italie brisa le silence, un sanglot de terreur franchissant ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se cache derrière les robes d'Hongrie. Cela sembla casser le charme de silence qui planait sur la salle, et Amérique put sentir monter un cri dans sa gorge.

Puis des mains apparurent dans son champ de vision, des mains qu'il reconnaîtrait n'importe où qui arrachèrent rudement la tête de France d'entre ses bras avant de se détourner de lui. Amérique se laissa tomber lourdement sur ses genoux, telle une poupée désarticulée, luttant toujours contre le besoin de hurler et ne plus jamais s'arrêter. Angleterre (quand était-il arrivé et pourquoi était-il ici ?) se redressa pour remettre la tête de France sur son cou, la maintenant droite pendant que Prusse retiré le ruban des doigts engourdis d'Amérique avant de le renouer autour de la gorge de France.

Ce furent leurs expressions qui resteraient gravées dans la mémoire d'Alfred pendant des siècles, une fois que le choc macabre se serait amenuisé. Ils avaient tous deux l'air sinistres, pas une germe de sympathie entre eux, juste de la fermeté alors qu'ils pansaient les blessures de guerre d'une Nation frère. Amérique se demandera, plus tard, combien de fois ils avaient fait ce genre de choses, remettant sur pieds l'un des leurs ensemble, car pour Alfred il semblait que l'Europe était sans cesse empêtrée dans une guerre ou une autre.

Mais pour l'instant, il était en train de reprendre ses esprits, Espagne accroupi à ses côtés, ses mains appuyées sur ses épaules.

— C'est ce qui nous arrive, América » sa voix était étonnamment gentille bien que ses traits soient aussi lugubres que ceux d'Angleterre et Prusse. Alfred pensa que s'il regardait autour de lui, le reste de l'Europe serait probablement tout aussi solennel. « On survit, et on passe au travers des épreuves, bien que parfois il nous faille du temps pour guérir. »

Alors France commença à rire quand Prusse serra juste un peu trop le ruban. C'était un son rauque, comme étouffé, pouvant à peine être qualifié de rire, et qui fit frissonner Amérique alors que la salle était presque surchauffée.

Le blond se tourna, son regard se baissant pour rencontrer celui d'Alfred, ses yeux loin du ciel bleu ou des profondeurs bleutées des océans dont Amérique avait le souvenir. Ces yeux-là étaient pâles, voilés par la mort, la révolte et la douleur. Il sourit largement, dévoilant des dents aussi brillantes que des os. Il y avait des ombres autour de ses yeux que les cosmétiques ne pouvaient pas entièrement cacher, des ombres aussi profondes et obscures qu'une tombe.

— Eh bien, Amérique » la voix de France était sèche et tendue, « Tu doutais de ce que Madame Guillotine pouvait faire ? » il recommença à rire et Angleterre empoigna son bras, le visage sombre, alors qu'il raccompagnait France chez lui, ne faisant pas même l'aumône d'un regard à Amérique.

_Tu voulais tant être être une Nation indépendante. Voilà ce que veut dire en être une. Faire face aux révolutions et aux guerres, et la crainte d'être disloqué par ton gouvernement ou ton peuple. Voilà ce que ça veut dire d'être seul._

Alfred cria, juste pour sortir de sa tête le rire maniaque de Francis. Il se remit sur pieds et fuit, se fichant que ça le fasse passer pour un enfant devant toute l'Europe. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de retourner chez lui, où les choses avaient du sens.

Il ne retourna pas en Europe pendant longtemps.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteur :<strong>

Au début de 1800, c'était très à la mode en France de faire des 'bals de victimes' où seuls ceux dont un proche avait été guillotiné pouvaient se rendre. Ils nouaient un ruban rouge autour de leur cou qui symbolisait la solidarité pour ceux qui avaient été décapités. C'est la 'mode' qu'est censé suivre Francis dans cette fic.

Le titre vient d'une comptine française qui donne :

« Les yeux bleus vont aux cieux,

Les yeux gris vont au paradis,

Les yeux verts vont en enfer

Et les yeux noirs vont au purgatoire. »

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice :<strong> Wahou... Enfin ! Je rêvais de lire une fic sur l'époque de la Terreur parce que je me demandais comment ça se serait répercuté sur Francis... Et là... Wahou. J'ai juste envie de prendre Francis dans mes bras...

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Et n'oubliez de reviewer : mine de rien, traduire, ça prend pas mal de temps...

Oh, et je réponds toujours aux reviews ! Pour les anonymes, je vous invite à retrouver vos réponses sur mon profil en bas de page dans la semaine qui suit votre review ;)


End file.
